StoneClan Rises
by Spottedheart of RiverClan
Summary: Everything in the forest is peaceful, until a rogue changes it all with his ambitious and greedy behavior. Will he succeed with his plans to take over the forest?


Allegiances

_StoneClan_

Leader

**Boulderstar- **large, muscular black-and-gray tom

Deputy

**Talonclaw- **very dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

**Hollynose- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with black paws [APPRENTICE, Echopaw]

Warriors

**Smoothfur- **sleek dark gray tom

**Brooksong- **silver-and-white tabby she-cat [APPRENTICE, Stonepaw]

**Icestorm- **large pale-gray-and-white tom, formerly of ThunderClan

**Flamesky- **pale-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Nightstorm- **jet-black tom [APPRENTICE, Flintpaw]

**Sunfrost- **ginger-and-gray she-cat

**Eagleclaw- **brown tabby tom

**Caveheart- **gray tom with darker flecks [APPRENTICE, Harepaw]

**Mistcloud- **blue-gray she-cat with white paws

**Scratch- **dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes, former rogue

**Rose- **ginger-and-white she-cat, former rogue [APPRENTICE, Snowflake]

**Copperstep- **gray tom with unusual ginger paws

**Autumn- **bright orange she-cat, former kittypet

Apprentices

**Echopaw- **small white she-cat

**Stonepaw-** large light brown tabby tom

**Flintpaw- **black tom with a white muzzle

**Harepaw- **swift tabby she-cat

**Snowflake- **mottled white she-cat, former kittypet

Queens

**Paleflower- **pale-gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes, mother to Yellowkit and Briarkit

**Dandelion- **fluffy white she-cat, former loner, mother to Sky, Willow, and Beetle

**Duskpool- **brown she-cat with a tabby-striped tail

Kits

**Yellowkit- **bright golden tom with darker tabby stripes

**Briarkit- **dark ginger she-kit with a white tail and paws

**Sky- **dark gray-and-white she-kit

**Willow- **pale-brown tabby she-kit

**Beetle- **brown-and-gray tom

Elders

**Raven- **old, ragged black-and-white tom, former loner

_Prologue_

An owl hooted overhead, causing the pale-gray-and-white tom to jump as he silently crept through the undergrowth towards Fourtrees. His paws tingled with anticipation and uneasiness. He whipped his head around at every small noise throughout the forest, fearing he would get caught. What he was about to do would break almost every part of the warrior code which he had grown up on.

As he neared Fourtree's, he caught a glimpse of the shadows of cats in the clearing below the great rock. The tom took a deep breath before plummeting down over the hill towards the four great oaks.

When he got there, he spotted a familiar black-and-gray-furred tom. Three other cats stood behind him. The large tom stepped forward in front of the black-and-gray tom boldly.

"Icestorm!" the tom growled angrily. The smaller pale tom flinched as the large cat loomed over him. "You said you'd meet me here just before moonhigh. It's almost dawn!"

Icestorm trembled. "I-I'm sorry, Boulder. Thornstar kept questioning why I was leaving camp so late; I had to come up with an excuse."

The black tom narrowed his green eyes into slits. "You had better not have betrayed us, because if you have," he unsheathed his claws, along with the other cats who stood in a threatening line behind him, "you know the consequences."

Icestorm dipped his pale head. "I would never betray you, Boulder."

Boulder grinned as the ThunderClan warrior bowed his head. "Now, you must tell us the ways of the Clan, so we will know what to say and do at these things you call 'Gatherings'."

"First of all," Icestorm began, "if you're going to be leader of your Clan, you must take on the name Boulderstar, and receive nine lives from StarClan."

"Nine lives," Boulder echoed, obviously liked the idea. "Go on," he prompted.

"And you must have a deputy, they are second-in-command to the leader." Icestorm felt a prick of unease as he poured out the Clan traditions to this rogue. "You will also need a medicine cat to care for your sick or wounded, and to read omens and signs sent by StarClan. Your warriors will hunt, patrol, protect, and fight for the Clan, and when kits become six moons old, they become apprentices, who are mentored by your warriors.

"Queens are the she-cats who care for the kits of the Clan so that they can grow up to be strong warriors," Icestorm continued, "and elders are warriors or queens that are too old to hunt and fight, and the Clan treats them with great respect."

Boulder was silent for a few moments, taking in all that he had just heard. "And when do Gatherings take place?"

"At the full moon, right here," Icestorm meowed. He flicked his tail up at the Great Rock. "That's the Great Rock, where leaders address all the Clans."

The great rogue nodded. "Icestorm, now you must make a choice, join me and my Clan as we rise against the other Clans to rule the forest, or die in ThunderClan when we attack."

Icestorm shuffled his paws on the dry earth. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws nervously. "I-I'll join you, Boulder."

"Excellent choice," Boulder purred. "We will set up camp near the place called 'Highstones'." With a flick of his thick tail, he dashed out of the bushes with the other rogues and Icestorm following him close behind.


End file.
